UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy is the branch of the UNSCDF responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines, especially ODSTs, into combat. Background The UNSC Navy was formed in the wake of the Interplanetary War of the 2160's during the Argyre Planitia Campaign of 2163, as a result of the UN's need to oversee and monitor Marine deployments from space. The UNSC Navy is a direct descendant of the UN Navy, and is led by the UNSC Naval Command. The UNSC Navy is comprised of several known fleets constructed of many capital ships and single-ship craft. The UNSC Navy sustained heavy losses of materiél and personnel throughout the war against the Covenant, with many valuable assets being destroyed defending Reach, and a substantial portion of its surviving strength lost during the occupation of Earth by the Prophet of Truth. At least some UNSC ship production was handled by the Reyes-McLees Shipyards, although this may no longer be true considering the Covenant invasion of the Sol System. At the onset of the Human-Covenant war in early 2525, the UNSC Navy was hopelessly outclassed both technologically and numerically by the Covenant juggernaut. The Covenant Navy was fielding (among other technologies) energy shielding and plasma weaponry that allowed them to deliver and receive more punishment than their human counterparts. Superior slipspace navigation also allowed the Covenant to travel more than four hundred times faster than human vessels, with incomparable accuracy. This discrepancy was still very evident towards the climax of the war some 27 years later, in 2552 and 53, despite humanity's strong efforts to both innovate and emulate Covenant, and to a lesser extent Forerunner, technology. By 2558 however, the balance of power had shifted, and the UNSC Navy was outmatching the Covenant Remnant's technology, as demonstrated at Requiem. This has been paraded with the launch of the the largest, and most sophisticated ship in the Navy arsenal, which exceeds the in size, and rivalled its shielding and weaponry. The UNSC has further refitted its current fleets with reverse-engineered Covenant and Forerunner technology gathered during the war, allowing them to not only hold their own against, but to surpass the previously superior Covenant ships. UNSC Navy personnel are given training in self-defense. All crewmen are trained to use the M6 Series of handguns.Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn Armament The primary offensive armament of all UNSC capital ships is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC). These weapons are massive coil guns that are used to accelerate projectiles ranging in mass from 600 tons in the case of smaller warships, and 3,000 tons in the case of Super MAC platforms, to extremely high velocities. These projectiles are composed of Titanium-A, depleted Uranium, and/or Tungsten with a ferrous (iron) core. Super MAC platforms accelerate MAC rounds to over point four-tenths of the speed of light Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 283 or about 120,000 kilometers per second with twenty-three linear accelerator coils, while ship-based MACs have a lower velocity. Super MAC platforms can also reload a round in 5 seconds, where as the smaller capital ships will need several minutes . The UNSC frigate Gettysburg is quoted as firing a 600 ton shell at 30 kilometers per second. Before Reach fell, the Pillar of Autumn was equipped with a modified MAC that could quickly fire three lighter projectiles in succession instead of just one heavier projectile. It was originally intended to allow the Pillar of Autumn a better chance of disabling a Covenant ship, which was a feature required for a mission that was later scrubbed following the Battle of Reach. Almost all UNSC warships are equipped with Archer Missile pods for ship-to-ship engagements, which prove mostly effective against unshielded targets. A common tactic among UNSC ships is to disable the target's shields with MAC rounds and then pummel it with Archer missiles. UNSC ships in 2525 carried Fusion rockets as an offensive weapon. They seem to have been removed or replaced in later years. UNSC ships may also carry ''Shiva''-class Nuclear Missiles. In addition, the UNSC mounts 50mm auto-cannons on its ships for defense against enemy fighters and boarding craft, controlled by shipboard AIs. However, these auto cannons can be used against Covenant capital ships if the two ships are close enough, as displayed by the during Operation Uppercut. UNSC warships also carry significant Marine detachments for internal security, boarding actions, and planetary assault, and carry all the equipment and materiel needed by Marine forces. It is implied that a significant portion of the interior of UNSC warships are devoted to this purpose, as there are armories and barracks that hold these supplies. Ships of the UNSC navy also carry a number of [[GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor|GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor]]. These are armed with 110mm Rotary cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles, and sometimes a Moray space mine system or even a single ''Shiva''-class Nuclear Missile. They can also be remotely-operated and used to carry a remotely-detonated Shiva missile, which, when detonated, effectively destroys both the Longsword and its selected target. Despite all of this firepower, however, UNSC warships have great difficulty defeating Covenant ships even with a numerical advantage. It typically takes multiple hits from a ship-based MAC weapon to disable a Covenant ship's shields, although larger, ODP-based Super MACs can fire a round that can literally shatter Covenant capital ships.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 297 Archer missiles must be used in tremendous amounts to breach Covenant shield systems. Even with their shields down, Covenant ships have been noted to remain operational after multiple direct hits from normal MAC rounds. This advantage in firepower and shielding gives the Covenant an effective 3:1 ratio and better against UNSC ships in combat. "Wet Navy" Far into the 26th Century, the UNSC Navy continued to use terrestrial ships to patrol the seas of its worlds. Little is known about this Naval arm, only that bases existed on Earth's Mombasa Quays and the fortress world of Reach. Other than that, it is known that the Navy possessed numerous UNSC Aircraft carriers with a full complement of F-99 Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles, suggesting that they were always kept on a high-level of alert. Aside from participating in the Battle of Mombasa to some extent, the wet Navy may have also been involved with an operation in the Yucatán peninsula where the SPARTAN-II Blue Team attacked a Covenant excavation force under the Gulf of Mexico. Navy Ranks Identified UNSC vessels and stations Vessels Carriers * - Unknown, presumed active * - Unknown, presumed active * - Unknown, presumed active * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Supercarrier, destroyed Cruisers * - Unknown, presumed active * - - Destroyed * - - Destroyed * - - Active * - - Unknown, presumed destroyed/AWOL * - - Destroyed * - - Destroyed * - - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Heavy cruiser - Destroyed * - - Destroyed *[[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Autumn-class)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] - - Unknown, presumed Active * - - Destroyed * - - Unknown, presumed Destroyed * - - Active * - Heavy cruiser - Unknown * - Heavy cruiser - Destroyed Destroyers *[[UNSC Agincourt (Destroyer)|UNSC Agincourt]] - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Unknown, presumed active * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Destroyed * - - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Heavily damaged * - Destroyed * - Heavily damaged * - Unknown, presumed destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - unknown, presumed destroyed * - Unknown * - Unknown * - Moderately damaged *[[UNSC Tharsis (Destroyer)|UNSC Tharsis]] - Destroyed * - Moderately damaged *993-DD - Unknown, presumed active Frigates * - - Active * - Unknown - Destroyed * - Unknown - Active * - - Destroyed * - Unknown - Captured by Insurrectionists * - Unknown - Destroyed * - - Decommissioned, in the process of being scrapped during the Fall of Reach * - Unknown - destroyed * - Unknown - presumed destroyed * - Unknown - Destroyed * - - Destroyed * - Unknown - presumed undergoing repairs * - - Destroyed * - - Destroyed * - Unknown - probably Destroyed * - Unknown - Heavily Damaged * - Unknown - Destroyed * - - Unknown * - Unknown - Destroyed * - Unknown - presumed Active * - Unknown - presumed Destroyed * - - Unknown * - - Destroyed * - - Unknown * - Unknown - presumed Destroyed * - , Destroyed * - - Destroyed *''Unnamed frigate'' - - Unknown *FFG-127 - - Destroyed Prowlers * - Active * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active Corvettes * - Unknown, presumed Scrapped * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active * - Active * - Fast-attack Corvette - Unknown, presumed Active * - Unknown, presumed Active Colony Ships * - Colony ship, Unknown. * - Modified - Unknown * - - Scrapped *''Odyssey'' - Colony Ship - Unknown Other Ships *[[UNSC Agincourt (Ghosts of Onyx)|UNSC Agincourt]] - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Scout ship, Destroyed * - Unknown class, heavily damaged * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Science vessel, Destroyed * - Surveying shuttle, Active * - Flagship, Active * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - ONI Prospecting vessel, destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Cargo Freighter, Unknown *ONI PRO-49776 - Unknown * - Stealth Cruiser - Active * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Stealth ship, unknown * - Unknown class, Destroyed *[[UNSC Tharsis (Halo: Evolutions)|UNSC Tharsis]] - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - ONI Sloop, Unknown, presumed active * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate *''Beatrice'' - - Decommissioned, later destroyed *''Coda'' - Shuttle Pod, Destroyed *''Han'' - Diplomatic Shuttle, Unknown *''Mona Lisa'' - Cargo Freighter, Destroyed Stations Orbital Defense Platforms *''Cairo Station'' - Heavily damaged *''Athens Station'' - Destroyed *''Malta Station'' - Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' - Active Other orbital facilities *''Reach Station Gamma'' - Orbital drydock, destroyed Mobile Stations * - Refit/Repair Facility, Destroyed *''Station Delphi'' - Shipyard, Decommissioned * - Hospital Ship, Unknown, probably active *''Anchor 9'' - Destroyed Remote Scanning Outposts *''Fermion'' - Destroyed *''Democritus'' - Unknown *''Archimedes'' - Active *''Tripoli'' - Unknown Medical Stations *ONI Medical Facility - Unknown, presumed destroyed *M25L Recovery Station - Unknown UNSC Navy personnel :See UNSC Naval personnel for a list of UNSC naval personnel. Trivia *Many UNSC Navy traditions currently in use were also UN Navy traditions. Preceding the UN Navy, they were various United States Naval traditions. *Naval personnel are sometimes referred to as "swabbies". The term "swabbie" can be a joke or a sign of disrespect. *The UNSC Navy provides the rank structure for the SPARTANs.Halo: First Strike, page 92 *Respirator packs are worn by UNSC personnel when an atmosphere is not present, and provides an auxiliary supply of oxygen for the wearer. Gallery UNSC_Spirit_of_Fire.png|A refit Phoenix-class colony ship. 375848-unsc_ship_super.jpg|A Marathon-class heavy cruiser. UNSC Savannah over Reach.jpg|A Paris-class heavy frigate. Heart_of_Midlothian_2.png|A UNSC destroyer. PoA_Halo_Arrival.jpg|A refit Halcyon-class light cruiser. H4-AutumnHeavyCruiser-ScanRender.png|An Autumn- class heavy cruiser The Red Horse.JPG|A UNSC stealth vessel. Shahders_v3.jpg|A Charon-class light frigate. Frigate 3.jpg|A Stalwart-class light frigate. H4-StridentHeavyFrigate-ScanRender.png|A Strident class heavy frigate. Reach mpbeta boneyard 02.jpg|A decommissioned UNSC frigate in the process of deconstruction. HaloReach - Uppercut Slipspace Drive.jpg|UNSC Navy engineers working on a makeshift Slipspace bomb. Halo049.jpg|Cairo Station, an enormous space station in geosynchronous orbit above Earth armed with a Super MAC. HaloIGN9.jpg|The UNSC Infinity, the largest and most advanced ship in the UNSC Navy. Reach-pelican.jpg|The ubiquitous D77-TC Pelican dropship, one of the most versatile platforms in the Navy. List of appearances *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Helljumper'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach (comic series)'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Escalation *''Halo: Initiation |}} Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Sources Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human